List of Re: Vengeance Characters
In here they're listed the characters of Re: Vengeance series and its Spin-off Dark Masters of the Night. Re: Vengeance ''Silent Storm'' ''Claire Edwards/Éclair Masters *Gender: Female *Age: 19 (Silent Storm), 20 (Blue Blood), 22 (White Knight), 25 (The Distant Last Battle), 38 (Mark of the Bloody Soul) *Height: 165 cm (5' 5") -> 171 cm (5' 7,3") -> 175 cm (5' 9") *Weight: 48–53 kg *Blood Type: O+ *Date of birth: March 13, 1975 (In Dark Masters of the Night is 1977) *Zodiac Sign: Pisces. *Interests: Training *Likes: Her mother's Legacy, pride. *Dislikes: People who misunderstand her intentions. *Personality: She's serious, strict and acts like a dominatrix, but holds a soft spot to her allies. The main protagonist of the series (Until 4), she's a countess that she's currently wanted by any government faction due to her ties with her father. As of Part 4, she started to have feelings for Keith. Keith Laurent *Gender: Male *Age: Unknown. Physically 28 (Silent Storm), 29 (Blue Blood), 31 (White Knight), 34 (The Distant Last Battle), 47 (Mark of the Bloody Soul). Physically 25 (Dark Masters of the Night series). *Height: 191 cm (6' 3") *Weight: 80–92 kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Date of birth: June 16, 1??? (In Dark Masters of the Night is 1666) *Zodiac Sign: Gemini.(?) *Interests: Reading, Classic Music, Opera. *Likes: Serving his boss, Celina (Re: Vengeance only), Fighting a strong opponent, Vintage. *Dislikes: Fighting the Weak, "uncult idiots". *Personality: He's noble, calm and corteous when he's on his duty, but when he's on a battle... Is the opposite. Claire's servant, a mysterious tall, dark and handsome butler who hides mysterious origins. Confirmed at the end of Part 1 that he's a Dark Creature, more especifically, a Daemon. Aiden Spencer *Gender: Female *Age: 18 (Silent Storm), 19 (Blue Blood), 22 (White Knight), 24 (The Distant Last Battle), 37 (Mark of the Bloody Soul) *Height: 164 cm (5' 4.5") -> 169 cm (5' 6.5") *Weight: 47–56 kg *Blood Type: AB *Date of birth: December 12, 1975 *Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius *Interests: Taking care of animals. *Likes: Her rabbit, Cake, sweets. *Dislikes: Dirty things. *Personality: She's childish, yet immature but with full of grace. A Childhood Friend of Claire. An heir to a duchess. Mireya Bagliore/Mateo *Gender: Female *Age: 20 (Silent Storm), 22 (Blue Blood), 25 (White Knight), 27 (The Distant Last Battle). *Height: 172 cm *Weight: 51 kg *Blood Type: AB *Date of birth: August 22, 1973 *Zodiac Sign: Virgo *Interests: Eating bread. *Likes: All salty food. *Dislikes: Elitists. *Personality: She has a really serious personality, but she's more of a tomboy than Claire. A girl who crossdress for money, she later turns into Claire's maid. Noel Armstrong He's the owner of the "Dark Rose Garden", a popular Night Club. In the reboot, ''Noël is a woman instead. Gabriel "Gabe" Jackson Jr. A Famous boxer, he was defeated by Keith in the preliminars. Joseph "Joey" Chrysler A Street fighter and a Model, also a childhood friend of Mireya. Walden Troieni A martial artist who took care of Claire before her mother's death, he doesn't trust Keith for a reason. Dominick Seeley An effeminate man who's rival of Aiden Spencer's fighting Style. Doménico Lombardi *Gender: Male *Age: 28 (Silent Storm), 29 (Blue Blood), 34 (The Distant Last Battle). *Height: 178 cm (5' 10") *Weight: 76 kg *Blood Type: O *Date of birth: September 25, 1965 *Date of death: Presumably March 14, 2000 *Zodiac Sign: Libra *Interests: Laundry *Likes: Taking care of his family. *Dislikes: Criminals. *Personality: He maintains his composture in many cases. Main servant and Champion of Savio Edwards, later Nathalie van Santen and finally Nemesis. Savio Edwards Claire's father and former Count of the Martin Empire, loves powers but hates his daughter. ''Blue Blood'' Eirian Gallagher *Gender: Male *Age: 17 (Blue Blood), 20 (White Knight), 22 (The Distant Last Battle), 36 (Mark of the Bloody Soul) *Height: 175 cm (5' 9") -> 182,5 cm (5' 11,8") *Weight: 55–63 kg *Blood Type: O *Date of birth: April 30, 1977 *Zodiac Sign: Taurus *Interests: Visiting places. *Likes: Helping people, music, his parents' pendant. *Dislikes: Seeing people cry, sadness. *Personality: He's kind, cheerful, and a polite man in contrast of Keith's blood knight attitude. A popular singer, and also a young agent of the government. He later became Aiden's love interest. Ariel Bricio A Police agent. Tries to track down Claire Edwards and bring her to justice. Pablo García A man who lusts with money. Also a well known drugs dealer. Franco Salosny A disciple of Walden Troieni. Velian Kowalewski Main servant of Nathalie van Santen. Nathalie van Santen/Nathalie Santiago *Gender: Female *Age: 24 (Blue Blood), 41 (Mark of the Bloody Soul, cameo) *Height: 194 cm (6' 4,5") *Weight: 74 kg *Blood Type: A *Date of birth: April 22, 1972 *Zodiac Sign: Taurus *Interests: Collecting wine. *Likes: Reading Books. *Dislikes: People with lack of Faith. *Personality: She's serious, but hides this with a nice and serene attitude. She's the headmaster and Duchess of the Rosanova Empire. ''White Knight'' Raoul Giovanni *Gender: Male *Age: 21 (White Knight), 24 (The Distant Last Battle) *Height: 167 cm (5' 5,8") *Weight: 54 kg *Blood Type: O *Date of birth: November 21, 1976 *Zodiac Sign: Scorpio *Interests: Watching the flowers glow. *Likes: Doing his work. *Dislikes: Withered plants. *Personality: He's a dork, but likes his work but is submissive with Claire or Keith. He's a Gardener, belongs to the Martin Empire and likes his work a lot. Ferdinand Torres *Gender: Male *Age: 37 (White Knight), 40 (The Distant Last Battle) *Height: 178 cm (5' 10") *Weight: 65 kg *Blood Type: B *Date of birth: September 13, 1960 *Zodiac Sign: Virgo *Interests: Doing exercises. *Likes: Making the best food possible. *Dislikes: When his cooking isn't cool. *Personality: He's a guy who's always worried of the food, yet nice and educated. The chef of the Martin Empire, he tries to please his masters every time. 70% of the times he succeeds. Jean Burtory The Butler of Aiden Spencer. Cosette De Colde An agent and the manager of Eirian, she's like a mother figure for him. Martin Potts The colonel of the Guardians of United Nations as of 1997. Alessandro Quattrini *Gender: Male *Age: Physically 34 (White Knight), 37 (The Distant Last Battle) *Height: 211 cm (6' 11") *Weight: 101 kg / 95 kg (Dark Masters of the Night.) *Blood Type: Unknown *Date of birth: December 31, 1??? (1663 in Dark Masters of the Night) *Zodiac Sign: Capricorn *Interests: Gambling. / Art (Dark Masters of the Night) *Likes: Serving Nemesis (Re: Vengeance only), Seeing the moon. *Dislikes: Humans (Re: Vengeance), Someone seeing his monster form. *Personality: A Cruel and malicious guy who kills for his amusement (Re: Vengeance), pretty much a social and a good friend of others. (Dark Masters of the Night) A mysterious creature who doesn't look too human, he apparently has a connection with Keith. Gretchen Lewis One of the mysterious twins. Benjamin Lewis One of the mysterious twins. Celina Laurent *Gender: Female *Age: 9 (White Knight), 12 (The Distant Last Battle), 24-25 (Mark of the Bloody Soul) *Height: 120 cm (3' 11") -> 145 cm (4' 9") -> 171 cm (5' 7,2") *Weight: 30–56 kg *Blood Type: AB *Date of birth: May 31, 1988 *Zodiac Sign: Gemini *Interests: Chocolate (As a girl), Writing Poems (Current) *Likes: Nice things, helping people. *Dislikes: Violence, injustice. *Personality: She's a woman with a strong determination and nice disposition, she's fond of her adopted brother despite his "evilness". She's a young girl with ice powers, she was in a wheelchair during the events of White Knight and The Distant Last Battle, but at the end, she starts to walk again and is the current Duchess of Martin Empire. ''The Distant Last Battle'' Eric Faustus Martin Empire's House Steward who raised Claire since she was young. Cynthia LaSalle Aiden Spencer's maid. Némesis An angel who resembles Claire. Brenda/Vita Némesis' maid. Cecil Ray Valencia/Bleed Némesis' gardener. ''Mark of the Bloody Soul'' Lancelot A. Spencer *Gender: Male *Age: 18 (Mark of the Bloody Soul) *Height: 183 cm (6' 0") *Weight: 60 kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Date of birth: June 30, 1995 *Zodiac Sign: Cancer *Interests: Vintage Guitars. *Likes: Music, protecting others. *Dislikes: His own heritage. *Personality: He's humble, polite, kind and compassionate man who hates injustice. He's the illegitimate son of Claire and Keith. And the protagonist of Mark of the Bloody Soul. Mistral Maximova *Gender: Female *Age: 29 (Mark of the Bloody Soul) *Height: 180 cm (5' 11") *Weight: 61 kg *Blood Type: AB *Date of birth: March 15, 1984 *Zodiac Sign: Pisces *Interests: Collecting Cards. *Likes: Wine, firearms, weapons. *Dislikes: Vampires. *Personality: She's serious, stern and likes to fight a lot, and apparently has an instinct for blood. Lancelot's mentor, she's a member of the guild since early childhood and seeks vengeance against a Vampire for killing her grandpas. Minerva von Stroheim *Gender: Female *Age: 15 (Mark of the Bloody Soul) *Height: 166 cm (5' 5,4") *Weight: 51.5 kg *Blood Type: A- *Date of birth: November 23, 1998 *Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius *Interests: Reading novels, any type of dog. *Likes: Studying and her family, color red and collecting fashion articles. *Dislikes: Dissolved Family and her own, "defenseless" personality. *Personality: She's shy, studious, and introverted. Cares about her sister. Aiden's Niece and one of the twins, she's overprotective of her sister Nirvana, she's also very shy and curious. Nirvana von Stroheim *Gender: Female *Age: 15 (Mark of the Bloody Soul) *Height: 165 cm (5' 5") *Weight: 52 kg *Blood Type: A+ *Date of birth: November 23, 1998 *Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius *Interests: Reading novels, any type of dog. *Likes: Her family and training, color blue and collecting cooking articles. *Dislikes: Failing to do something important and Failing an exam. *Personality: She's brave, lazy, and extroverted. Cares about her sister. Aiden's Niece and one of the twins, she's serious and cares about her sister Minerva, she's brave and adventurous. Pietro van Santen Sebastian Anderson Johannes Drake von Stroheim Vance Lockhart Selena Solo Kenneth Elric Mia "Weiss" Milchstrasse Hell Stinger Dark Masters of the Night ''Dark Masters'' Victoria Arcos *Gender: Female *Age: Physically 18 (Dark Sonata and Dark Masters of the Night series) *Height: 160 cm (5' 3") *Weight: 49 kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Date of birth: January 24, 1462 *Zodiac Sign: Aquarius. *Interests: Reading books, investigating other people. *Likes: Observing Humans, being called a Messiah or savior, poetry, collecting teacups. *Dislikes: Disobedience and rebellious people. *Personality: She's like the stereotypical aristocratic heiress, she almost always look down at others, very sarcastic and sometimes a little "evil", due to being a draconian, elitist and haughty, but she does care deeply for her allies and wants to find new challenges. An overseer, she's a Vampire from a long heritage, she's the main protagonist of Dark Masters of the Night. Vivi Tate Moon Ray Lydia Gardenias Shiroi Nina Ironside Angerona Lilly Luka Seph Bael ''II: The Ringing Bell'' Vladimir Arcos/Vlad Roxana Arcos/Rosa Rock Ralf "Zima" F. Richter Francoise Girard Noon Antonio Michael Lucifer Asura Lionel of Aeidith NPC Re: Vengeance Christine Masters Claire's mother, who died years before the events of the game. President Jack Summer The President of United Nations. He's the one who sent Eirian and the others to track down Claire and her allies. Jody Reynolds The boss of the Dark Hunters' guild. A stern and calm woman who adopted Mistral. Mr. Lewis and Mrs. Lewis The twins' parents. Who are alive. Rupert Schlevogt An informant of Jody and the Dark Hunters' Guild, always getting into problems. Luciano Veneros/Charles "Carlitos de la Playa" Flynn A weapons dealer and possibly a dark creature who was vanished from everywhere due to his amoral attitude. Dark Masters of the Night Nia Tremaine A Humanoid beast dog and Keith's informant in this story. Mad Clown A Clown who appear in random times. Apparently, being a servant of Vlad T. Arcos. Joe Phillips A man turned into a cat, now in Lydia's custody. Father Krauser A member of Ray's church. Sister Adele A member of Ray's church. Dr. Law The man who created Rock and possibly Vivi. Blanc Gardenias Lydia's mother, and the first-in-line to the succession of the leadership of the Amazon witches clan. Karin Gardenias Lydia's grandmother and Blanc's mother, and the current leader of the Amazon Witches clan. Vlad T. Arcos The Arcos' brothers father. Gabriel An angel who recruites Melanie to fight "Michael". Ciel A Trickster rainbow winged fairy who helps Melanie. Altrough she's selfish and more anti-heroic. Félix Lilly's cat and distant cousin. Paul One of the identities that Asura takes when he's on the Earth. Ruiz An evil sorceror and enemy of the Aeidith kingdom. Isabella of Aeidith Lionel's older sister. She's a determined woman. She's captured by Ruiz. Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:New characters Category:Playable characters Category:Non-Playable characters